Single
by PrettyLiterallyNelle
Summary: The life of John and Olivia Walton..


Enkelt

(Single)

* * *

><p><em>Hello fellow Walton fans! This is a story idea that has been wracking my brain today, it's mostly about how John and Olivia Walton met, and how they lived life together. It also focuses on how one of them lives their family life without the other, but I won't give too much away!<em>

_Just read and enjoy! :D_

_Oh, and all the titles are in Danish, because that is Olivia's ethnicity in my story. _

_John is all-American, from down south. And Olivia comes from the rural parts of Denmark. So, she's a country girl to the core._

_There will be translations when nessecary, so don't worry! You won't be confuddled!_

_~Tabbi Judith_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Sømand Pige (Sailor Girl)<strong>

**March 4th, 1917**

She was wearing a white ankle length sailor's dress, and white cap accompanying it. Her dark evergreen eyes scanned the B/G Sandwich Shop, settling finally on the man watching her behind the counter.

She smiled, her gleaming white teeth shining against the bright lighting of the shop. Her blonde wispy hair was twisted methodically into a tight chignon, her delicate hands smoothing themselves through her golden tresses.

He continued to watch her in awe, his eyes following every move she made as she scanned the menu with her friends. Finally turning away, he looked toward the other girls, seeing his sister Judith and her friends, Issanah, Hanna, and Chastity in the group. And of course the new girl whom he didn't yet know.

"Hey Johnny," said Judith, snapping him out of his thoughts, her silver eyes sparkling,"I think we're ready to order."

"Sure sis. So, what'll it be ladies?" he asked as confidently as he could muster.

"Go ahead Olivia," said Chastity, a redhead in a nurse costume, tapping her on her shoulder.

"I'll take your vegetarian sub," she said softly, a fading trace of her Danish accent clear,"_bedes,_ please, and a coke. Light on the mayonase."

She was a vegetarian, that probably had something to do with her lithe figure. He smiled, writing it down. He then took the others, but couldn't refrain from looking at Olivia from time to time.

"Well, I heard from Judy here you all went to a costume party? How was that?"

"Fun,"answered Issanah, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. She was dressed as a gentlewoman."Liv, was best dressed."

"I can see that..."he said softly looking toward her. He winked.

She blushed.

There was a jangle of the bells above the door and a man in a white and navy sailor suit entered, he had the same cap as Olivia, and kind green eyes as well. He sidled up to the unsuspecting lass, gently pecking her cheek.

"I'll have your orders out in a minute or two."said John, turning from the register and padding into the kitchen.

"Henry." said Olivia surprised,"I thought we lost you at the party?"

"Oh, come on sis? A couple a buddies of mine saw you and your friends leave. I just had to follow ya. See how you were. It's my responsibilty to keep an eye on my baby sister."

"Where's Christofferson? He with you?"

"No ma'lady. He stayed behind with Caresse, that new French exchange student."

"Oh, Hen, he's just as bad as you are?"she giggled, swatting at his chest.

o Kitchen o

"Come on, Johnny, I know you like her?" said Tony Morelli, an Italian teen from Brooklyn, who was 16, a year younger than John himself. "That's Henry Rayner's baby sis' Olivia Abbelone Rayner. She's all the way from Denmark. Transfered a few weeks ago."

"Why havn't I met her?"

"She was sick with da' flu for a whole week. Plus, she's shy. Real shy." The Italian wiped his brow with his shoulder, finishing off the order for John's sister Judy.

John, shifted his apron, pulling out a slice of wheat bread, and cutting it in half. He spread mayo on each side lightly, then placed the vegies on the bottom peice.

"It doesn't matter though, Tony,"he said dejectedly.

"And why is that Johnny my pal?"

"Because, she's so out of my league!"

"Trust me," said Tony, a smug grin on his face. "She'll be yours...one way..or another..."

* * *

><p>So? Tell me what ya'll think? Not too shabby I 'spose?<p>

LOL. Anyway! R&R Please!

~Earhart :P


End file.
